


Hel's Conception - At the Source of Seidr

by thehiddlethings



Series: Tales of Loki [2]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, Norse Mythology
Genre: Conception, F/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Seidr, Sex, Smut, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehiddlethings/pseuds/thehiddlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has taken Angrboda to the source of Seidr (magic) to help her conceive a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hel's Conception - At the Source of Seidr

“It’s cold.”

“No, it’s not a true cold. The Seidr clings to your skin, that’s all. You won’t feel it soon,” Loki replied as they approached the ancient source. The surging torrent of magic flowed like a waterfall, cascading over the fibres of the roots of Yggdrasil and pooling in the hollows around the base as it flowed from the Norn’s precious well above. The three women’s job, among others, was to tirelessly bathe the tops of the roots to keep them alive, allowing the tree to draw the magic up on onwards and upwards on its journey to the crown.

“How do we do this?” Angrboda asked, taking his hand.

Loki gave her a wry smile. “How do you think we do this? Like any other man and woman. If you need instructing, then perhaps I’ve solved the mystery of you not conceiving until now, without the use of magic.”

She batted his arm playfully. “Enough. I meant where do we do it? Anywhere here or…”

“This should do nicely,” he said, pointing at a glittering pool near a collection of twisted fibres. He guided her along and began undressing. He had been right, her body had adjusted to the temperature and despite the mist everywhere, her skin was dry to the touch. “You’re absorbing it now.” He pointed out helpfully as he slipped into the pool. “It no longer clings to the surface. It takes a few minutes for your body to get the idea but once it does, it’s a pleasant experience.”

As she slid into the ‘water’ she was surprised that it felt warm to the touch, like a comforting bath. The liquid around them swirled with a shimmering iridescence. It was beautiful and serene, a perfect place to conceive a child, she thought. When she looked up from the water she started in surprise. “Loki!… Your eyes…” she began as she reached out to touch his face. His eyes were a brilliant green now, as if they were glowing from deep within him.

“Just the Seidr, it’s nothing to worry about,” he laughed.

“They’re beautiful.”

“So are yours, they have a purple glow to them. Your magic is awakening. The pool feeds it.”

She touched her own face and peered down into the water. She could see a feint purple glow in the hazy reflection and she was still marvelling at it when Loki moved toward her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Her breath caught in her throat and she brought her hands up to meet his face again. “Don’t worry about your eyes,” he whispered between breathy kisses. “You have greater concerns at the moment.”

He pushed her backwards toward the side as she groaned into his mouth. Her back pressed against the network of fronds that crisscrossed its surface. They were much softer than she’d imagined, like little soft fingers reaching out and grasping for her naked skin, desperate to cling to her.

She ran her fingers roughly through his hair, tightening her grip on it and tugging slightly in her eagerness for him. It had been a while since she’d been with a man, everyone had given her up but here he was, a God no less and one who wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He broke away from her mouth long enough to trail his teeth down her chin and across her jaw. The point of this trip was to get her pregnant but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy themselves. Far from it.

He traced his fingers down her skin, grazing her breast and dragging a deep, languid groan from her as he licked and sucked the skin on her neck. He wanted to bite down, to surprise her but he wasn’t sure if she’d let him, she was unfamiliar to him so he held back for now.

His hand ventured further, scraping his nails ever so lightly up the smooth skin of her thigh until he reached her core. Pushing slightly, she yielded to him, widening her stance and allowing him to find her clitoris. His finger circled slowly and he was rewarded with flutter and roll of the eyes. He ventured a quick glance down to watch his hand move under the liquid when she suddenly grabbed his wrist firmly and halted him.

“I won’t break Loki,” she breathed, staring into his glowing eyes. “Stop treating me like glass.” And with that she nudged his fingers further as encouragement. He grinned, glad she’d been so forthcoming and took the invitation, sliding his two fingers firmly home. She arched her back against the edge and cried out, digging her nails into his arm. She looked beautiful like this, lost in a moment of pleasure but just at that moment, a cascade of Seidr came rushing down from above. The force of it pushed them down into the liquid and they had to fight to come back up for air. The liquid tasted metallic and made her mouth tingle. She laughed at the thrill and shook her wet hair from her face as she grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. This one was different though, it was hungry and more familiar to him now and he tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her naked skin tightly against him and digging his nails into her flesh.

She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth in response, her mouth exploring his with a fever that brought his senses roaring into life. He pulled one of her knees up around his hip and reached down, stroking himself a few times before guiding himself to her entrance and pushing himself firmly in. She gasped and tilted her hips to meet him, taking him in entirely. She twisted and pushed down against him as he braced himself on the edge. He hardly needed to do anything himself as she writhed against him, sliding him in and out in faster and faster rhythm with deep groans of pleasure. His hands gripped her hips and pulled down, forcing her to clash hard against his hips.

“Again,” he heard her growl and he did as he was told through gritted teeth. The sound of her moaning made his blood boil. “Again,” she growled once more, “Harder, please Loki. Harder.” He tried but the current of the liquid was preventing him from gaining enough force.

He lifted her up roughly onto the lip of the pool. “What are..?” she asked, trying to sit up but he pushed her back down firmly. “Wait for it!” he hissed and pulled her legs apart. He ran his hand over his penis and thrust into her hard without warning.

“Oh Gods!” she shouted and bucked against him, her fingers digging into the soft fronds that covered the surface of the floor. They grew and clung to her, pulling her down where her damp skin touch them like they wanted her to stay there forever, to become a part of the floor itself. They tangled in her wet hair as Loki relentlessly pounded her over and over again. “I’m… so… close.” She tried to reach out for him, to claw at his skin but she couldn’t sit up. “Calm yourself,” he panted, “You’re safe, I promise.” He grit his teeth as he thrust, feeling himself tightening up. He was going to come any minute now; he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself. He didn’t take his eyes from her until he saw her back arch up and she tightened around him convulsively. “Fuck! Oh Gods…. Loki!” A few more thrusts and he felt himself spill into her with a rush, pulling her tightly against him to make sure nothing could escape. He kept himself pressed against her as she panted, sliding her back down into the water and breaking the bonds from the tendrils. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as they pressed their foreheads together.

“the floor… it grew up….. around me,” she panted.

He gave a little smile, holding the back of her neck as he kissed her. “It’s attracted to the Seidr you’ve absorbed and your life force. You were feeding it. It won’t hurt you though, look.” He held his palm out above the surface and millions of little fingers reached out across the gap and touched his skin. Where the Seidr dripped, the tendrils grew bigger and wrapped around his fingers like a caress. He swallowed as he pulled away and the little strands broke and returned to the surface.

“What do we do now?” She asked, looking into his brilliant green eyes.

“Now, we wait and see what the Seidr has granted you,” he smiled and kissed her softly. “With any luck, you’ll be a mother soon.”


End file.
